Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular to a semiconductor device with an inductor-capacitor (LC) resonant circuit.
Related Art
With the development trend of integration of multiple functions of an electronic product, more and more circuit elements need to be designed integrally in a semiconductor chip.
A typical semiconductor integrated circuit includes a silicon substrate. More than one insulation layer is arranged on the substrate, more than one metal layer of is arranged in the insulation layer, and the metal layers may be formed with a built-in part of a chip by means of a semiconductor fabrication process. Therefore, in order to reduce the volume of an electronic product, various electronic elements are arranged in an embedded manner in place of an arrangement manner adopting a surface mount technology (SMT).
In design of circuits such as a filter, a network impedance matching circuit, a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), a transmitting and receiving module circuit, an LC resonant circuit is usually used for signal transmission or filtration. At a high frequency, a signal may pass through the insulation layer and leak to the silicon substrate, resulting in transmission loss. Therefore, how to design an embedded LC resonant circuit to achieve a further compact size with no or lesser influencing effects of signal transmission or filtration is one of the projects that are researched by relevant circuit designers with continuous effort.